Broken Bond
by ChloeHomeAndAway
Summary: The aftermath of Casey's death what happens after Casey is shot, how will everyone cope especially his twin sister paige. (Paige is 17)
1. Chapter 1

_So i got inspired to do a fanfciton on the death of Casey, although i'm in the Uk and a few weeks apart from the Australian episodes. I have watched his death and his funeral and it was so sad but all the details are not going to be the exact same as the storyline at the moment, some will be some wont :) please review and follow._

**Chapter 1 - Shock**

My mind was racing, how could I explain what had just happened when I haven't even processed it myself. My whole world had been turned upside down In a matter of minutes I had lost my brother, best friend and twin.

Arriving home in the back of a cop car felt weird, I had often gotten got messed up in my brothers dramas and have ended up having a quick ride down to the station in the back of a cops car, but this time was different.  
I shakily get out of the car and follow the police man to the front door, he knocks a few times before Brax opens the door and looks at me with a disappointed look across his face.  
"Paige what have you done this time" Brax sighs  
I continue to stare at the ground not being able to tell him what had just happened.  
"Mr Braxton, Paige has not done anything wrong" The Officer announces  
"Well what then?" Brax asks puzzles  
"Paige was at the crime scene of a murder, I'm really sorry to inform you but it's your brother Casey,he was shot"

I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything apart from stand frozen to the spot it felt like it happened all over again. Brax was still stood at the door hand over his mouth by this time Ricky had heard the whole conversation and quickly came over and ushered me inside and sat me down on the sofa. I could still hear the officer talking to Brax who was still stood silently in the door way.  
"Your sister wouldn't speak to anyone, but we really need to know what happened so we will come round and get a statement from her in the morning" The police officer says firmly.  
Ricky walks back to the door and talks to the police officer for a couple of minutes before closing the door. Brax walks to the kitchen and leans onto the table when suddenly he lashes out knocking over everything in his path before running out the door. I slid onto the floor and pull my knees close to my chest and bury my head, by now Kyle and Phoebe had emerged from there bedroom half asleep and confused. Ricky takes them outside for a couple of minutes before all three walk over to where I was sat on the floor. Kyle sits down on the floor next to me, I hear him sniffling a bit Ricky must of told him about Casey I thought to myself, he wraps his arms around me but I still remain in my little ball not able to face anyone or tell them what had happened and who had killed my brother.

Everyone sat in silence for hours, I know they all wanted to know what had happened but I wasn't ready, I was a nervous wreck and still in shock. How could I ever begin to explain to them the events that lead to Casey's death. I couldn't sit here any longer I needed to sort this out I thought to myself, I quickly get up grab my car keys and run to the car. As I get in the car I see Kyle running down the path towards me, I quickly lock the door and begin to drive.

As I'm driving past the beach I see Brax sat on his own gazing across the water, I park my car and start to walk towards him when I see Andy walking along the shoreline. I sprint down the beach past Brax towards Andy, when I finally reach him I stand in front of him still a bit out of breathe from running.  
"What's up with Brax, he's been sat there a while" Andy asks  
I feel my blood boiling,i take one look at him and before I know it I raise my fist and punch him in the nose, making him stumble backwards. I continue to punch him but now punching him in the stomach using him like a punching bag, I was loosing it I couldn't stay calm anymore.  
"hey hey hey Paige" Brax shouts running towards me  
"It's all you fault" I shout at Andy  
"Paige calm down" Brax says grabbing on to me  
"What have I done now?" Andy laughs  
"Casey's dead because of you" I scream tears falling down my face  
Andy stands silent not knowing what to say or how to defend himself.  
"I'm never going to see him again" I cry falling down to my knees into a heap on the sand.  
Brax sits next to me and pulls me close to his chest, squeezing me tightly.  
"It's okay I've got you, I'm here" Brax croaks


	2. Chapter 2 Guilt

**Chapter 2 Guilt **

So many thoughts kept racing through my mind, if I would of done something different would we be in this position. All he wanted to do was to protect me, was I the cause of this. After what had happened at the beach last night I hadn't said a word since, Brax was anxious to find out the truth but no matter how much I tried no words could explain what had happened. The police had already been round to try and get a statement but I still couldn't speak, I knew I needed to but I just couldn't face living through it all again. I had been sat in the same spot of the sofa all day dressed in Casey's hoodie, it was enormous on me but it smelt like him and I just want to pretend none of this has happened for a couple of hours. I wanted it to feel as if he was right there, sat next to me on the sofa beating me on the xbox, telling me stupid jokes and talking to each other, but I knew that that was never going to happened again.

Everyone was sat at the table organising a funeral for Casey , Brax was dis-interested and I could see him out of the corner of my eye keep looking over at me.  
"We need to tell Heath and Cheryl" Kyle spoke  
"I'll ring them tonight" Ricky assured  
"What about the funeral arrangements" Kyle questioned  
Kyle waited a while before beginning again " Brax, what about the funeral arrangements"  
"Do whatever" Brax mumbled before walking over to the sofa where I was sat.  
I keep my eyes fixated on the floor not being able to bare to look at Brax and see the pain in his eyes, he picked up the picture of Himself, Casey, Heath, Kyle and Myself that Ricky had taken of us before Heath had left for the city. I place my hand on top of his and squeeze it tightly.  
"It's going to be okay" Brax mimes to me

A few hours later there was banging at the door, Ricky opens the door to see mum stood crying at the door. I could tell how upset she was, deep down everyone always knew Casey and I where her favourites because really we weren't actually Braxton's we where Barrett's, For my whole life I have been a Braxton and a few months ago that all changed when Casey and I found out were technically a Barrett. Mum had always taken a special interest in Casey though, he was her golden boy and could never do any wrong. I knew mum loved me but I always knew that I was only special because I was Johnny's daughter otherwise she wouldn't of cared, I've always known she didn't want a daughter.  
Mum walks over to me, tears rolling down her cheeks. I could already smell the alcohol on her breathe before she even started talking.  
"You need to tell us what happened" Mum demanded  
"Leave off her Cheryl she been through enough" Kyle says protectively  
"Well are you going to say anything" Mum scoffed  
"She's still in shock she will speak when she's ready" Kyle added  
"Well when she's ready isn't good enough, my little boy is dead and she was the only one there." Mum shouted "It was your fault wasn't it, that's why your not speaking because your feeling guilty"  
"Why don't we just calm down" Kyle says firmly  
"What's going on mum" Brax says assertively walking into the room  
"I'm sorry" I whisper  
"I think it's time you go Cheryl, I'll drive you home" Kyle suggested  
"I'll find my own way home I can tell where I'm not wanted" Mum said storming out the house, slamming the door behind her  
"It's all my fault" I cry  
"None of this is your fault Paige, your mums just upset she doesn't mean anything she said" Phoebe adds  
How would you know you weren't there, you didn't see him get shot none of you did, you don't understand " I shout  
"Talk to us, make us understand" Kyle says sympathetically as he sits down next to me and places his arm around me.  
"Casey told me not to, but I didn't listen" I croaked trying to fight back the tears  
"Told you not to what?" Brax butted in  
"I said something and he got angry, so he pinned me up against the wall and put the gun to my head" I continue "and then Casey... Casey tryed to get him off of me and then it all happened so quickly... The gun had gone off and... and he'd shot him" I sob barley able to keep it together  
Kyle gripped me tighter holding on to me trying to comfort me as best as he could.  
"Who was it?" Brax demanded  
"It was..." I say before freezing knowing what I was about to say would turn my family into chaos  
"Tell me, who was it" Brax says slamming his hands on the table  
"Jake, it was jake Pirovic, he was after you" I announce

The room feel silent everyone looked at Brax who was stood white in the face, looking down at his tattoo. No one knew what to say, we all knew that Jake wasn't going to give up and was going to keep coming back until Brax is dead. I couldn't bare the thought of loosing another brother.


	3. Chapter 3-She never came home last night

_**Chapter 3 - she never came home last night**_

_Thank you for the lovely reviews again! To the guest who reviewed and said about Casey being twenty basically this whole story isn't going to be completely based on the events that have happened so that's why they are 17 :) _

"Brax where are you going" I beg running out the door after him  
"To find Andy"  
"Why?" I ask  
"If he was involved like you say he was, he will know where Jake is" He says sternly  
"But that's what jake wants, he'll be waiting for you" I say still chasing him down the road  
"I'm counting on it"  
"Brax please don't do this" I plead voice croaking

He turns around to face me and holds onto my face and looks me into the eye.  
"I need justice for Casey, don't tell me you don't want that too" he spoke  
"None of this would of been happening if it wasn't for me" I croaked  
"You listen to me none of this was your fault, wether it would of been you or Casey one of you would of got killed, that is not your fault. It's my fault,mJake was after me and you two both got caught up in this all and Casey paid the price for my mistake. I should of seen this coming, I should of protected you both, I'm sorry" Brax says stroking my head  
"But why couldn't it of been me instead of Casey, why was it him" I whimper  
"Paige don't think like that, Casey wanted to protect you that was his choice any of us would of done the same if we were in that situation. Now I want you to go home whilst I go find Andy okay" Brax reassures  
"Okay" I nod

I watch him walk off into the darkness, who knows if I will see him alive again but I knew I had to let him do this. By now it had begun to rain but I couldn't face going back to the house without Brax they would all ask to many questions so I decide to go to Angelo's, as I get there I walk over to the bar I walk behind the bar and grab a bottle of vodka and head outside with it. I sit by the railings overlooking the beach just outside Angelo's and grab the bottle of vodka and pull off the top and begin to gulp down the vodka. With every sip I take I began to feel more relaxed, It was like nothing really mattered anymore.

As it begins to get into the early hours of the morning, I decide I better make my way home as the storm is starting to get worst and I'm absolutely freezing, I try to stand up but I was so wobbly from all the alcohol I had consumed. When I finally get to my feet I try I walk a few before end up tripping and hitting my head on the wooden railings and then onto the hard concrete floor, suddenly everything starts to go dark.

Brax's POV

It was around 6 o'clock in the morning when I finally get home, I walk in to see Kyle sat at the table eating breakfast before he goes off to work.  
"Did you find him?"Kyle asks  
"Yep"  
"So what happened then?"He asks intrigued  
"He needs to speak to another guy who was working with Jake" I announce  
"How long will that take?"  
"I don't know Kyle" I snap  
"Anywhere where's Paige?"  
"What do you mean where's Paige?" I burst out  
"She went with you last night didn't she?" Kyle asks confused  
"She followed me but I told her to come back"  
"Well she never came back here Brax"  
" I need to find her, she wasn't in the best state of mind last night" I say panicked  
"What do you mean?" Kyle questions  
"She said that she should of been killed not Casey" I confessed  
"Poor kid, I can't imagine what it was like for her to be there when it all happened"  
"Let's walk to the beach she probably went there last night, that is where her and Casey spent a lot of time" I suggested  
"But there was a big storm last night she couldn't of been out in that"  
"Well let's just go and look" I shout

Kyle POV

As Brax drives us to the beach, I can see how frantic he is.  
"We will find her Brax" I assure  
"What if we don't, what if something's happened to her" Brax says panicked  
"We will, just calm down"

I knew he had taken Casey's death pretty hard, we all did. He has been keeping strong for Paige but I know that inside he's a complete mess I just wish there was something I could do. We pull up the beach and we both jump out, Brax runs down the beach frantically calling her name whilst I walk towards Angelo's to see if I could get a better view of the beach. As I walk towards Angelo's I see someone sprawled out on the floor, blood on there head and a an empty bottle of vodka beside them. As I get closer I begin to realise it's Paige and quickly run as fast as I could to wear she was layed.  
"Paige" I shout  
I kneel down beside her and scoop her onto my lap, I place my hand over the cut on her head to stop the bleeding.  
"Brax she's over here, quick" I shout

Her body temperature was freezing and she was drenched in water from the storm last night, I quickly take off my jacket and place it over her to try and bring her body temperature up, when she begins to open her eyes.  
"What happened, Is she ok?" Brax says out of breathe from all the running


	4. Chapter 4 - Flashbacks

_**Chapter 4 - flashbacks**_

_Thank you for all the reviews and faves carry on reviewing and tell me what you would like more or less of :) this was actually a pretty long chapter for me, i like never write long ones!_

Paige's POV

As I open my eyes I just about make out that Brax and Kyle are knelt next to me, as I begin to fully come to I feel Kyle holding on to the top of my forehead. I try to sit up but where he is holding on so tightly to my head I can't move, my head was absolutey throbbing but I can't make out if that's where I have a hangover or where I hit my head. I was dripping wet from the storm and my body felt so numb where I was so cold, my whole body was shaking.  
"I want to go home, I'm so cold"'I groan  
"We need to get you to the doctors first" Kyle Insists  
"No please I just want to go home" I beg  
"You've been out here all night and you had a nasty knock to the head we need to check your okay"  
"I'm not going to the hospital" I say trying to get up  
"It's fine I'll ask Nate if he take a look at her" Brax nods trying to keep me calm  
"Let me go to Angelo's and get the first aid kit to out over the cut and a blanket and then we will go home" Kyle assured

Brax kneels next to me and takes over holding on to my head whilst Kyle goes to get the first aid kit and a blanket. He looks down at me and then looks over to the empty vodka bottle beside me.  
"What were you thinking paige" Brax sighs  
"Do we really have to talk about this right now" I groan  
"You drunk a whole bottle of vodka, that's not normal" Brax protested  
"Yeah because our lives are so normal at the moment" I say sarcastically  
"Drinking won't solve anything" Brax insisted  
"Well I sure felt a lot better last night" I admitted  
"And now look at you"  
"I'm fine it's just a cut Brax"  
"Do you really think Casey would want you to be doing this to yourself" Brax says sternly  
"Don't bring Casey into this" I shout  
"Paige I know your hurting, I am too but you can't do this to yourself,just talk to me let me help you. I know I'm not good with talking how I feel either but we can get through this together"  
"Brax I don't want to talk about it" I sigh  
"Paige please don't shut me out"  
Kyle returns with the first aid kit, he gets a few bandages out and places them on the cut on my head to hold the bleeding until we get home, he wraps a small blanket around my shoulders and he then helps me to my feet and carries me to the car incase I feel dizzy. I could tell Brax was upset with me but I just needed some space and time I just don't want to talk about Casey.

when we arrive home, we get inside and Kyle takes me to my bedroom and sits me down. I suddenly get a wave of nausea.  
"I think I'm going to be sick"  
Ricky quickly runs into to bathroom and bring me a bowel over just in time, I end up being sick a few times.  
"Sorry"I say exhausted  
"Hey it's okay don't worry about it" Ricky reassures  
"Will you stay with me?" I ask  
"Of course I will" Ricky says sitting down next to me

Brax's POV

I see Nate pull up on the drive and I quickly go outside and decide to go and talk to him before he comes inside.  
"Thanks for coming" I say  
"How is she" Nate asks  
"She's says she's fine"  
"You think otherwise?"  
"There was a empty vodka bottle next to her when we found her"  
"You think she drunk it all" Nate questions  
"I know she did"  
"Maybe I could talk to her about some councilling, especially given the circumstances" Nate suggests  
"She won't talk to me let alone a counciller"  
"It might be easier for her to talk to someone who isn't family" Nate admitted

We walk into the house and I lead Nate into the bedroom where Paige was now sat on the bed next to Ricky with a bowl beside her.  
"I already told you I don't need a doctor" Paige argued  
"I know you have, but you need to be checked out, just to be on the safe side" I addressed  
"Just let him fix you up and that's it" Ricky reassured  
"Fine" She sighs

Paige's POV

"So how did you get the cut?" Nate questions  
"It doesn't matter"  
"You must of done something pretty bad to get a cut this size!"  
"I fell over, and hit my head and I don't remember anything else, ok" I say shortly  
"Did you black out?"  
"Yeah"  
"I think you might have a concussion aswell, so if your headache persist then you will need to go to the hospital ASAP" Nate concluded  
"How are you feeling at the moment?" Nate asks still patching up my head  
"I've told you I'm fine, my head doesn't even hurt anymore"  
"I ment how are you coping, I know it must be a really hard for you at the moment with the whole Casey thing especially as you where there, you must of been terrified" Nate said sympathetically whilst finishing dressing the wound.

I freeze.

(flashback)

"Casey why has he brought us here" I whisper  
"I don't know but were going to get out of here" Casey reassured grabbing hold of my hand  
"Do you think Brax knows he's back?" I ask  
"No, otherwise jake would be dead"  
"He's going to set him up isn't he" I say panicked  
"Brax isn't stupid enough to get pulled into his stupid games" Casey assures  
"But he still wants revenge after him shooting Charlie and now that he has us he would put his own life on the line for us"  
"And that's why Brax won't find out" Casey says sternly  
"What do you mean?" I ask confused  
"Well that's what he wants, that's why he's not taken our phones because he thinks we will ring Brax and tell him where we are, we need to look out for him like he looks out for us"  
"Shut up, I don't want to hear your mouths" Jake shouts  
"We don't want to hear yours either but we don't really have a choice" I protested  
"I didn't mean like this" Casey warns  
"What did you say" Jake snaps  
"Paige don't" Casey begged  
"You heard" I sneer

Suddenly I'm picked up and chucked against the wall being held against the wall by my throat.  
"Might want to think before you open that trap of yours again" Jakes says pulling a gun out of his pocket and places it to my head  
"Get off me" I say squirming trying to get out of his touch  
"Keep still" Jake shouts making his grip tighter  
"Paige just do what he says" Casey pleads  
"Might want to listen to your brother, he seems to be the sensible one"  
"Just let me go jake" I beg  
"Fine I'll make you a deal,you ring your big brother Brax and tell him to meet you here and I'll let you go"  
"I'm not doing it, I'm not stupid"  
"You will do what I tell you too!" Jake snaps holding on to my neck so tightly I was beginning to choke  
"Get of her" Casey says tackling Jake to the floor when suddenly the gun goes off.  
Jake quickly stands up and makes a run for it.

"Casey are you alrite" I say running to his side when I suddenly notice the pool of blood around his chest.  
"No Casey no" I cry kneeling beside him  
"Case it's going to be ok I'm here, please don't leave me"  
Casey grips hold of my hand and squeezes it tightly "I'm sorry" He croaks  
"Case just keeping breathing I'm going to call and ambulance, your going to be fine" I reassure  
"Look after yourself, get home I love you paige"  
"I'm not leaving you Casey, you can't leave me I need you your my brother, my twin" I sob  
His eyes were closing and his breathing was becoming slower, I look down at his pale face and realise I'm losing him  
"Please Casey, don't leave me"  
"Stay awake the ambulance will be here in a minute case, cmmon please don't don't this"  
"Case Casey wake up" I scream

(End of flashback)

"Paige are you okay? Nate questions "  
"I'm fine" I say bluntly  
"You don't look it look, I think that you should talk to someone, someone who can help you with your grief. It has been a very traumatic time for you" Nate suggests  
"All of you just leave me alone, I don't want your help" I shout  
"Paige just calm down " Nate says calmly  
"I don't need to calm down I just need you to all leave me alone"  
"Were just trying to help" Nate assures  
"Well I don't need your help, I don't need any of your help"  
"Paige" Nate says sympathetically  
"Get out! Get out! Get out" I scream

Everyone leaves the room I slam the door behind them and place my draws In front of the door so no one can get in, I begin to destroy my room, knocking down pictures and flipping furniture when I see the picture of Casey and I, where i had knocked it off the glass it had broken I grab it tightly and fall the floor staring at the picture.  
"I'm so sorry Case" I whisper


	5. Chapter 5 Baby Braxton

_Sorry, yes i know this chapter is really short but really just wanted to upload something as it had been a while. so not one of my best chapters so i apologise now in advance! next chapter will be better i hope :) _

_Also thank you to the people who constantly review I really appreciate it._

**Chapter 5 Baby Braxton**

So much for Braxton's being strong I thought to myself as I lay down on my bed tears still spilling down my cheeks. My hands where covered In blood where I had smashed my room up and my room looked like a bomb had hit it. As I lay on my bed staring at the mess there's a knock at the door, I get up and move the draws away from the door so I can get out. As I reach the hallway into the living room I see John Palmer stood at the door with flowers in hand talking to Brax.

"Im so sorry to hear about young Casey" John says sympathetically

"Thanks mate" Brax answers

"Look anyway I found these outside the gym and I thought that I better bring them to you" John announces

"You didn't have to do that, but thanks" Brax says awkwardly

After John leaves Brax looks at the card on the flowers before storming out the door, Ricky rushes out the door to be with Brax.

"Rip Baby Braxton" Kyles reads

"That's what Jake use to call Casey" I butt in

Kyle and Phoebe turn around to see me stood in the hallway blood dripping from my hands.

"I didn't see you there" Kyle says shocked

"Why is Jake still doing this to us" I say angrily

"I wish I knew" Kyle sighs walking over to me grabbing my hand "let's get you fixed up ay"

Kyle washes my hand and then grabs a few plasters to cover the cuts on my hands.

"Thanks"

"It's fine and Phoebes gone to clean your room for you"

"She doesn't need to do that, it's my fault" I say guiltily

"It's fine, she wants to" Kyle assures

"Thank you"

"I already told you it's fine" Kyle laughs

"No I mean for everything, I don't know what I would of done these last few days without you. I've been such a horrible person and you've been nothing but supportive and I really appreciate that . I know it must be really tough on you aswell, and I know were technically not related but I will always think of you as my brother Kyle"

"There more to family than blood Paige, always remember that. No matter what you will always be a part of my life" Kyle says pulling me into a hug

Since Kyle arrived in summer bay a few years ago we had gotten quite close, I was the only one to give him the benefit of the doubt and I was the first one to really make an effort to include him in the family. I had come to learn about Kyle and his childhood and his background and had come to realise he was really not that different to us, although it took the rest of the braxton clan a lot longer to see this.

"Have you been avoiding Josh?" Kyle says

"Maybe, why?" I sigh

"He told me he's been trying to get hold of you, Don't you think you should talk to him, he is your brother after all" Kyle questions

"I don't think I can"

"It would do you both good to talk"

"Every time I think of josh, I think of Andy and every time I think of Andy it just makes me angry that Jake wouldn't of been back in our lives if it wasn't for him" I announce

"You can't blame josh for Andy's mistakes, think about it how did you use to feel when people found out you were a braxton you hated it when people use to judge you on any of your family's mistakes" Kyle reasoned

"I guess" I say guiltily

"Why don't you text him and get him to meet you"

"Fine"

I get my phone out my pocket and begin to text josh.

"Hey, want to meet at the diner in 10 mins?"

"Sure,see you soon" Josh texts back

"I'm going to walk to the diner to meet josh" I say to Kyle

"do you want me to come?" Kyle asks

"I'm sure I'll be fine but thanks for the offer" I smile


	6. Chapter 6 Attitude

Thank you to **fanficforyou **and**FrankElza **for the contunous reviews on all of my stories I really appreciate it especially as I love your fanfics!

if any of you guys have instagram then follow my accounts which are - homeandawayblog_ and homeandawayfacts_

check out my latest home and away video by typing in footprints in the sand casey braxton and its the first video :) also why your there check out my other home and away related videos

**Chapter 6 Attitude**

I stand outside the diner for a while deciding if I could actually go in a face all the people and Josh. In the end I pluck up the courage and slowly walk in, as I walk in I look around the diner before spotting Josh who was sat in the corner,head down fiddling with his fingers. I walk over and sit down and silently wait for Josh to start to talking to break the awkward silence

"Hey, I didn't think you were going to show" Josh says awkwardly

"Urg yeah sorry, I was kinda stood outside. I didn't know if I could face everyone in here yet" I admitted

"We can go somewhere else if it's easier?" Josh suggests

"No it's fine, I have to leave the house at some point"

"How are things at home?" Josh added

"Pretty tense" I admitt

"I tried texting and calling but I just guessed you needed some space"

"Yeah look I'm sorry about that" I apologise

"You don't need to apologise,I understand" Josh reassures

"How are you coping?" I ask

"To be honest I don't know how I'm suppose to feel, I mean I feel sad but I'm also angry that I have not long found out about us being related and then my only chance of getting to know my brother was ripped away from me" Josh blurted "Sorry for dropping that all on you, you don't need me babbling on about my feelings, you just need to worry about yourself"

"Josh it's fine, I'm glad you felt that you could talk to me about it. In a way it's quite comforting to know that you trust me" I say forcing a smile

We sit for a while talking like normal teenagers should and for a while I had forgotten the events of this last week until Roo walks over and crashes me back down to reality.

"Sorry to interrupt I just wanted to say that I won't be able to come tomorrow because I'm working but I will be thinking of you all" Roo says sympathetically

I still couldn't believe that tomorrow was Casey's funeral, it would be the last time for me to say goodbye and that's what I was finding so difficult. I kept expecting him to walk around the corner with that big old cheesy grin on his face but I knew that was only a fantasy. I knew that I wasn't ready for my last goodbye but right now I couldn't deal with that I just need to get myself through today.

"Thanks roo, we appreciate it" Josh nods

"He was far to young to be taken" Roo says shaking her head

"Hey guys are you alrite?" Maddy says walking over to the table where we were sat

"Yep" Josh says forcing a smile

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" Maddy asks looking towards me

"Yeah it's fine I'm just leaving anyway" I say getting up from my seating and rushing out of the diner.

I walk as quickly as I can home,eyes fixated on the floor not wanting to look up incase I saw anyone else who might ask questions. When I get home I was still in my own world and end up bumping into Phoebe who was walking out the door.

"Are you alrite paige?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah I'm fine just got some stuff to do" I lie

"You look pretty shaken are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah honestly Phoebe I'm fine" I say trying to get away

"Are you sure because I can stay here with you if you like?" Phoebe insists

"How many times do I have to say it to you! I'm fine so just go and leave me alone" I snap

A few moments later Phoebe gets into her car and leaves, I didn't mean to snap at her but she just doesn't know when to leave it sometimes. I pace around the kitchen for a while replaying the day over in my head, was it always going to be this hard I thought to myself, I just need something to take the edge off for a while. I walk over to the kitchen cabinet and pull out a bottle of gin, I pour myself a few glasses chucking them down my throat as quickly as I could before placing the bottle back into the cabinet before anyone could notice. I sit back down and place my head down onto the table and before I know it I fall asleep.

"Oi Paige wake up" Kyle says nudging me

"Eugh what do you want Kyle" I say lifting my heavy head off the table

"I just came to check you were okay, Phoebe said you weren't yourself earlier"

"You don't need to check on me, I can look after myself" I groan

"What's with the attitude paige?"

"I don't have an attuide" I argue

"Wait have you been drinking" Kyle adds

"No" I lie

"I can smell it on your breathe from here" Kyle nags

"I might of just had a couple of glasses, okay" I admitted

"Brax is going to kill you"

"Please don't tell Brax, he doesn't need to know, he's got enough going on as it is" I say guiltily

"Don't tell Brax what" Brax says standing in the the doorway

"Great" I sigh

"Well I'm waiting for an answer?"

Kyle and I both stay silent.

"One of you better tell me what's going on" Brax says shortly

"Paige has been drinking again" Kyle spills

"Thanks a lot" I mime to Kyle

"Where did you get the alcohol from?" Brax asks

"In the kitchen cabinet" I sigh

Brax walks over to the cabinet and gets all the alcohol out and empties all of there contents down the sink.

"Why are you doing this? It's just a drink for god sake" I moan

"Because your going to end up killing yourself" Brax fretted

"It would be better for all of us if I did" I say looking down at the floor

"Paige don't say that, I can't lose you as well" Brax says water filling up in his eyes

"We know how much your missing Casey, we all do but drinking isn't going to help that" Kyle says sympathetically

"What would you know, you weren't even related, you didn't even know him that long" I shout

Kyle looks down at me briefly before walking out of the house. I knew I shouldn't of said what I said and instantly felt guilty and begin to cry.

"Oh paige" Brax says wrapping his arms tightly around me

"I keep messing everything up Brax" I sob

"He knows you didn't mean it and your just angry" Brax assures

"Everything's so scary, I can't even go out the house without worrying someone's going to ask me about Casey and the fact that his funeral is tomorrow and it's going to be my last chance to say goodbye scares me so much" I admitt

"We will get through this together one day at a time, I promise" Brax says holding me tighter whilst placing his hands through my hair.


	7. Chapter 7 -You Failed

_hey, so sorry my updates are inconsistent but just trying to find the time to write the chapters then upload is proving to be quite difficult at the moment and will probably continue all the way up to christmas as i will be at work a lot... So quite a few people here and on instagram have asked wether I will updating my other fanfics. The answer is yes I will be but at the moment I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic and have lots of ideas but defiantly after Christmas when I have a bit more time I will update them all._

**_ANYWAY enjoy this chapter and make sure you let me know what you think :)_**

**Chapter 7 - You failed**

I roll over and look at my clock beside my bed, it was already 7am I hadn't slept at all. I get up and look outside my window, the sun was nowhere to be seen and the rain was pouring down when something catches my eye. I walk out of room and make my way to the garden where Kyle was sat, I knew I had to speak to him about last night but I just didn't know what to say, how could I ever expect him to forgive me after that. After a few minutes I decide to go and talk to him, as I get closer I feel my heart beating faster and I reach Kyle I sit down awkwardly next to him.

"Your up early" Kyle says breaking the tension

"I couldn't sleep,what about you?" I reply

"Just been thinking about things"

"I'm so sorry about what I said last night, I was completely out of order. I didn't mean anything I said I was just angry about everything and I just took it out on you and that's not right and I understand if you can't forgive me because I don't forgive myself either" I rant

"Paige don't worry about it"

"But I said some horrible stuff"

"I know you didn't mean any of it, I know it was just the grief talking" Kyle reassured

"I don't know what I would do without you Kyle" I admit

"Come here" Kyle says pulling me closer to him engulfing me in a hug.

\- few hours later-

I pick up Casey's jacket from his bedroom floor and pull it close, it still smelt like him. in a way it kind of made it feel like he was still here. I sit down on the floor still holding tightly onto the jacket whilst staring at the picture of Casey and I on his beside table. I must of been caught up in my own world as I didn't even notice Heath enter the room.

"how you doing kiddo" Heath asks

"Heath" I say quickly getting up off the floor and running over to him, he holds me tightly in his muscular arms.

"I missed you" I admitted

"I'm sorry I haven't been down before today, i just couldn't face coming back here without Case being here" Heath sighed

"Heath it's fine you don't have to explain yourself to me" I addressed

"But I'm here now and if you need to talk to me about anything" Heath hinted

"Has Brax said something to you" I ask

"No..." Heath lied

"tell me the truth" I insist

"Okay well maybe" Heath announced

"He had no right I'm fine he's just overreacting" I say raising my voice

"He has a point though, and I know us Braxton's don't like talking about our feelings but you saw something no one should ever have to see, especially at your age" Heath added

"I don't want to talk about this anymore,especially not today" I groaned

I walk into the kitchen with Heath to see everyone sat waiting around in silence. Mum turns around and walks over to me before giving me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, I guess that's her way of apologising I thought to myself.

"Where's Brax" I ask concerned

"We don't know" Kyle admitted

"What do you mean, you don't know?" I question

"When I woke up this morning he was already gone, there was no note, nothing" Ricky added

"You don't think he's gone to find Jake do you?" I croak

"I really hope not" Heath said nervously

After about 10 minutes of standing around, Brax finally comes home surfboard in hand.

"Where have you been?" Kyle asks

"Where does it look like I've been?" Brax says sarcastically "sorry look I just needed to clear my head" Brax apologises

"The hurst will be here in a minute, I've laid your suit on the bed ready for you" Ricky adds

But Brax wasn't listening to Ricky as he was stood staring at mum who had a picture book of all of us as kids in her trembling hands.

"You alrite mum?"

"You had one job to do Darryl, one job to project Casey" Mum sighs

"Cheryl don't" Ricky begs

"And you failed" Mum continued

"Yep" Brax nods and quickly walks away into his flat.

Ricky's follows quickly behind.

everyone stands in silence, that was the worst thing mum could of said to Brax. He was the one who raised us, looked after us, taught us, put food on the table he had always been a father figure in our lives and for mum to say that broke my heart.

"Brax didn't deserve that" I say aloud so mum could hear

"Casey didn't deserve to get shot either" Mum argued

"your right he didn't but Brax has been the one to raise us and if it wasn't for him one of us would of been dead or in prison a long time ago, especially you mum how many times did Brax give you money to pay off your debts so that people wouldn't come after you" I said angrily "oh wait I forgot you probably don't remember any of that because you were either drunk or on drugs" I add storming out the front door before I said anything else I might regret.

The rain had finally stopped and the sun was finally making an appearance. I stand outside not wanting to go back inside as I was still fuming, as I wait outside for everyone to join me the hurst pulls up with the coffin. I slowly walk up to the hurst and place my hands on the glass,I find it difficult to believe that Casey is inside that small dark coffin on his own he was always so claustrophobic and I know that he's dead and doesn't know any different but something inside of me made me feel terrible. I start to hear everyone coming out of the house so turn around to stand next to them.

"you okay squirt?" Heath asks

"Yeah I'm fine" I whisper

"I think we better start making a move" Kyle suggests

We all stand for a while before going our separate ways into different cars. Brax and Ricky where in the first car, Heath and I in the second, Kyle and Phoebe and Mum where in the third and Andy, Josh and Evie where in the last. We all pull off behind the hurst and slowly follow it to gravesite where we would be burying Casey.


	8. Chapter 8- Last Goodbye

So so so sorry its been so long since i have uploaded i have been super busy but hoping i can update at least once a week now :) anyway review and let me know what you think it was a little rushed as i really want to get a chapter up.

**Chapter 8 - The last goodbye**

As we pull into the gravesite my eyes quickly focus onto the river boys who where all lined up the road heads bowed to pay there respects to Casey. Even though we didn't see them as much as we use to no matter what they where always there for our family, it was so nice to see them pay there respects for Casey. All Casey and I lives we had grown up around them and treated them as part of our own family, everyone outside of the river boys feared them or what trouble they where going to cause next but they didn't know them like we did.

As the car stops I get out and as I look up I see people from the bay beginning to arrive which puts a small smile on my face, it was amazing to see how many people loved Case. Brax, Heath, Kyle and Josh stay by the coffin as they prepare to carry Casey over to the gravesite whilst the rest of us go over and take a seat. After we all sit down they begin to bring Casey over, I could see how difficult Brax was finding this, I really hope he manages to keep it together. Once they place the coffin down Brax just stands in front of the coffin.

"Ready to start?" Ricky asks Brax

"We can wait if you want to?" I butt in

"Nuh let's get it done" Brax says shortly

"Mr Braxton this is for you" The vicar says bringing over a small piece of paper with Braxton written in big lettering.

"I'll take it" mum says grabbing the letter and walking back towards her seat when suddenly she pauses, I could tell something wasn't right.

"Darryl" Mum shouts

"Is this Pirvoic, did he send this"

Brax instinctively runs over and takes the letter off mum

"What does it say?" I ask

"How did this get here?" Brax says walking towards the vicar

"I don't know" The vicar replies

"Who gave it to ya" Brax says launching himself at the vicar and grabbing hold of his collar

"Who was it, I said who was it" Brax shouts shaking the vicar"

"Brax stop"Kyle shouts as Andy and him pull Brax off of the Vicar

"Get off me" Brax says as he runs towards his car

"Brax wait" Ricky begs

"I got it" I assure Ricky and quickly follow after Brax

"Where are you going?" I shout still running after Brax

"If he wants to play games, I'll play"

"whatever the letter said he's just trying to get to you" I say rationally

Brax opens his car door about to get in when I quickly slam the door.

"We came here to say goodbye to Casey so how about we go and do that, show Pirvoic he's not going to get the better of us" I say trying to calm him down

He takes a few breathes before pulling me into a hug

"I'm sorry" Brax says letting out a sigh

"Let's go back then yeah?" Brax says wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we walk back to the gravesite.

As we are walking back I see Denny stood on her own clutching on to a red rose staring at the coffin from a distance away.

"I'll meet you there, I've just got to do something" I say to Brax

"Hey den, why don't you come sit down with me" I say softly

"I miss him" Denny croaks

"Me too" I sigh

"He was funny and sweet and he tried so hard not to get messed up with all the dramas and I am so angry that this happened, I don't even know what to do" Denny says tears escaping her tired eyes

"I know" I say trying to hold back the tears

"I thought we where going to be together forever, there's so much I should of said" Denny adds

"Come and say it now" I say grabbing hold of her hand and heading back towards the gravesite where Brax was about to start his eulogy.

"Some of you may not know this but Casey and Paige where born at home, well I guess mum knows that. So Me and Heath where in trouble that day,we kicked our footie through the window and dad wasn't happy lets leave it at that. The next thing Mum is yelling that the baby's where coming and to call and ambo, it happened that quick. Casey was the first out, typical Casey inpatient. So while Mums arguing with the ambo's and Heaths going on about being hungry or something like that, I thought id go have a look at my new little brother and sister" Brax speaks

"Casey was crying his head off, so I took his little hand and he stopped crying and that's when I knew it was my job to look out for them, to protect them both to never let anyone hurt them. I'm sorry I couldn't do it, couldn't do it" Brax cries whilst looking over to me with guilty eyes.

"I love ya mate" Brax says placing his hand onto the coffin.

After Brax was finished I got up and decided to say a few words on behalf of Casey.

"Sorry guys before you leave, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who came I know Casey would be so happy knowing how many people loved him and how many peoples lives he touched. I wish that this wasn't happening that he was still here with all of us but I know he would want us all to be strong and that doesn't mean we have to forget him, he will always live on with each and everyone of us" I speak out

After the service had finished we all headed back to Angelo's to have a few drinks in memory of Casey, I knew Brax was watching me like a hawk in case I tried to take some alcohol but that was the last thing on my mind right now.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Jett asks walking over to me

"Yeah I'm fine" I say faking a smile

"It was a lovely what you said at the end"

"Thanks"

"I know that it must of be really hard to say all that when your in so much pain at the moment" Jett says

"And look if you ever need anyone to talk to you know where I am" Jett adds

"thanks Jett I appreciate it" I smile weakly

I begin to feel a bit weak and decide it's probably best to sit down, I rest my head on the table. My head was pounding and I felt so dizzy and sick, maybe some fresh air will help. I get up and head for the door.

"Paige are you okay?" Kyle asks

"I need to get some fresh air" I say beginning to panic

I could feel my breathing begin to get faster and my body begin to sway,my eyes where slowly feeling heavy and before I know it all I can see it darkness.

"Paige" Kyle shouts

"Paige can you hear me, If you can hear me open your eyes" Brax panics

I slowly start to open my eyes and start to focus on all the people around me. Brax picks me up and places me on one of the seats and sits In front of me and gets Heath to grab me some water.

"Right everyone needs to leave, sorry" Kyle says ushering everyone out of the restaurant

"do you still feel dizzy?" Brax asks

"A little bit" I admitted

"Just stay sat for a bit longer then we will get you home okay" He says pushing the hair out my face

"Don't you think she should go to the hospital?" Kyle says pulling Brax to one side although I could still hear them

"I don't want to stress her out anymore than she needs to be, I know she hates hospitals, she will be fine she just needs some rest" Brax assured

"I hope your right"

Brax's POV

After an hour we all head home, I take Paige to her room and stay with her till she falls asleep before going out the room and ringing Nate.

"Nate cooper speaking"

"Nate it's Brax I just wondered if I could have a quick word with ya"

"Yeah of course what is it?"

"Earlier Paige collapsed, I don't want to bring her into the hospital and stress her out" I say

"how is she now? Does she seem her normal self" Nate questions

"She's sleeping, but she hasn't been her self for a while, you know that"

"Before she collapsed what happened?"

"She was trying to get out the restaurant, and everyone was in the way and she started breathing quite fast"

"From what you described it sounds like Paige had a panic attack which has been brought all by all the trauma and stress from these last weeks and it's finally caught up with her body"

"So now what?" I ask concerned

"I will right her out for some anxiety medication it will help with the panic attacks and also help her to sleep more regularly"

"Thanks Nate" I say thankfully

"No problem just ring me if anything changes"


	9. Chapter 9 Disappointment

Weekly update - hope you guys enjoy :)

Chapter 9 - Disappointment

After another sleepless night I could feel it was beginning to take a toll on my body, well it was pretty obvious to everyone especially after yesterday. I hadn't realised how much everything had got on top of me and began to weigh me down. I walk out into the kitchen where Brax and Heath where sat talking when they spot me emerge from my room.

"Hey squirt, how did you sleep?" Heath asks

"Not great" I admitt

"How come?"

"I just couldn't sleep" I say weakly

"Something on your mind?" Heath questions

"Yeah I guess you could say that" I muttered

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Brax adds

"Yeah sure" I say

Brax gets out of his seat and we both head out the door towards the beach,down at the beach the sun was shining and it was calm and quiet a sight you didn't see walk along the beach for a while before Brax stops.

"Let's sit, there's something I want to talk to you about" Brax says suddenly

"Have I done something wrong?" I ask

"No it's nothing like that I just wanted to talk to you about something" Brax admitted

"Okay" I say worriedly

I sit down onto the sand and Brax sits down next to me, he sits for a while twiddling with his fingers before finally beginning.

"I've been thinking, it might be best if you go and stay with Heath and Bianca for a bit" Brax sighs

"What, why?" I ask confused

"With everything that has gone on these past few weeks I thought that it would do you good do get away from here and relax for a bit especially after what happened at the restaurant yesterday" Brax admits

"Brax it was nothing I was just a bit stressed out about the funeral that's all, I'm fine I promise" I plead

"You had a panic attack Paige, you need to get away from here to clear your head" Brax stated

"I've already told you Brax,I'm fine" I assure

"Stop lying to me, I know your not fine. I know that you have been having panic attacks for a while and I know you haven't been sleeping" Brax snaps

"Okay it's happened a few times but that's it" I lie

"What triggers them?" Brax questions

"What do you mean?" I say shortly

"I mean what is it that makes you panic?" Brax asks

"Brax I don't want to talk to you about this, if you want to send me off because you can't handle me then fine whatever" I shout and begin to walk away

"Paige stop" Brax says grabbing my arm and making me sit back down next to him

"I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you as much as I should of these last weeks, I've found it hard to cope with all of this and I know we don't talk about our feelings but please just let me help you, tell me what's making you feel like this?"

"I don't know" I say holding my hands over my face

"Paige please" Brax pleads

"You really want to know?" I ask unsurely

"Of course I do" Brax says grabbing holding of my hand

"I keep having flashbacks of the night that Casey died...I I just can't get it out of my head no matter how hard I try" I stutter

"I can't even sleep because every time I close my eyes all I see is Casey on the floor lying In a pile of blood,I wish I could forget everything that happened It was bad enough being there without having to live through it again everyday, I can't do it anymore Brax, I just can't" I cry

"Why didn't you tell me Paige" Brax says sympathetically and pulls me into his side and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"I didn't want you to think I couldn't handle it, that I was weak. I wanted to be the strong one and look after everyone" I say burying myself into his side

"You never have to be strong around me or any of us, I'm your brother. I will always love you and have your back no matter what. Don't you forget that" Brax says wiping the remainder of the tears from my face

"I just feel like everything is getting on top of me, like I'm in a deep hole that I can't get out of and no matter how hard I try to get out of it I just can't" I admit

"After you get back from the city I think we should look into getting you a councillor, someone who knows what they are talking about " Brax announced

"But" I interject

"Its not up for discussion you will be going and thats it" Brax addressed

We both sit for a while looking out into the sea, it was nice to sit and talk to Brax, something I hadn't done since everything happened. We have always had a close brother and sister relationship I've always been able to talk to him so openly. I have always seen Brax as a father figure and have always looked up to him,something I couldn't say about my real father.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask Brax

"Of course"

"Now that I've been honest about everything, will you be honest to me?"

"About what?"

"That note yesterday,what did it say?"

"Paige I don't think"

"I said what did it say" I say impatiently

Brax reaches into his pockets and passes me the note, I slowly open it not knowing if I actually wanted to see what was written inside.

"Might want to get a double plot next to baby braxton for your sister, she's next" I read aloud

"So this is why you want to send me off?" I ask

"I'm not sending you off I just want to keep you safe"Brax says grabbing the letter back and placing it back into his pocket

"Your really worried about a piece of paper with a threat on it?" I say confused knowing that this was not like Brax

"I'm not risking losing you paige, this family has lost to much already"

"You know he's just trying to get to you, to scare you" I admit

"Your probably right but like I said there is no way I am risking it" Brax says adamantly

"I don't want to leave you all" I sigh

"It won't be for long just until I've sorted it" Brax promises

"By sorting it you mean going after him?" I ask

"I can't keep living my life looking over my shoulder all the time, I need to sort this once and for all" Brax admitted

"But what if something happens to you?" I say concerned

"I won't let anything happened" Brax says surely

"Brax if you kill him you will end up back in prison, None of us deserve to go though that again" I stated

"If I don't kill him, he will kill one of us, he won't stop till he gets what he wants Paige"

"He wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything especially with all the police sniffing around" I say trying to reason with him

"Paige you don't understand" Brax says shortly

"No your right I don't understand why you would jeopardise everything you have, you have to much to lose Brax" I argued

"And I thought you cared about family" I say getting up and begin heading for home, this time Brax didn't dare try to call me back or follow me he knew when I was angry the best thing to do is to leave me.

As I reach I home I see Heath getting his bags into the back of his car, I storm over to him.

"I take it you knew" I shout

"He's just trying to do what's best for you Paige"

"I don't want to go anywhere, I want to stay here" I say adamantly

"So you don't want to spend time with your favourite brother?" Heath joked

"Heath this isn't funny, do you really want Brax to get killed or go back to prison" I sigh

"Of course I don't, but when has that boof head ever listened to anything anybody ever said to him" Heath explained

"I just don't want anything to happened to anyone, we have lost to much already" I frown

"Brax has a mind of his own, once he has his mind to something there is no stopping him" Heath addressed

"And that's what worries me" I sigh

"Anyway we have got to head back soon so go and pack a bag to last you a couple of days" Heath advised

"Promise me it will only be for a few days?" I say giving him my best puppy eyes

"Paige I promise" Heath laughs

I walk inside and start to chuck a few things into my bag, I pick up the photo of me and Casey and also put that in my bag before going to the bathroom and collecting my towel and makeup to also put in. I carry on packing my bag when Ricky walks in.

"I hear your leaving for a few days then" Ricky says sitting down on the edge of the bed

"I think everyone heard before me" I moan

"I know you don't want to leave but least you can spend a bit of time away from all of this drama" Ricky assures

"But I will be even more stressed because I won't know if Brax has done something stupid" I admit

"I know and it scares me too especially with the little" Ricky says before quickly pausing

"The little what?" I ask

"If I tell you something you have got to promise not to tell anyone, not even Brax" Ricky burst out

"Of course I won't" I say looking slightly confused

"I'm pregnant, I found out on the night Casey died but I just couldn't find the right time to tell anyone" Ricky admitted

"oh my god, Ricky that's amazing news I am so happy for you" I say smiling and giving her a hug

"It's so good to finally tell someone" Ricky says letting out a sigh of relief

"I'm so sorry you felt like you couldn't tell us before" I confessed

"It's not your fault I just hadn't found the right time" Ricky assures

"You have to tell Brax" I exclaimed

"Paige I can't" Ricky says adamantly

"Why not?" I ask confused "this might be the thing that stops him from doing something stupid" I admit

"Or it could be the thing that could make him want to kill Jake even more, he would not feel safe knowing Jake is around when I'm having a baby" Ricky fretted

"Okay I understand" I say nodding my head in agreement

After I had finished packing my bags I say some quick goodbyes to Ricky, Kyle and Phoebe before heading outside to meet Heath who was sat in the car ready.

"Have you seen Brax?" I say turning to Kyle

"No sorry, do you want me to call him and say that your leaving?" Kyle asks

"No it's fine if he can't be bothered to come say goodbye to me that's fine" I say trying not to show that it upset me

I pick up my bags and chuck them into the back before getting into the car with Heath.

"Do you want to wait for Brax?" Heath questions

"No let's just go" I say putting my seat belt on

Heath pulls out the drive and begins to drive off, I wave to Ricky, Kyle and Phoebe for as long as I can before they are no longer in site. I sit back down into my chair and make my self as comfortable as possible for the drive to the city.


	10. Chapter 10 -The City

Ive had this chapter ready for a while now just havent had the chance to upload. Sorry its been so long, been so busy! on the plus side i passed my driving test a few weeks ago :)

**Chapter 10 - The City **

Heaths POV

It was nice to finally be back in the city after a few days back in the bay, as much as I missed the Braxton clan and it was great to see them all it just didn't feel the same without case there. After I got back last night, Paige went straight to bed and hasn't been up since. I know how hard she has taken everything and I know that she blames herself I just wish there was something I could do.

I sit on the floor with Bianca whilst watching Harley crawl around the room, I couldn't believe how big he was getting already, I had missed out on so much of Darcy's childhood that I was so glad to be able to watch little Harley grow.  
"Your awake early"I say to Darcy who comes running out of her room  
"Dad come quick" Darcy says panicked  
"Why what's wrong?" I ask worriedly  
"It's Aunty Paige" Darcy says running back to her room

I quickly run into Darcy's room where Paige was also staying. As I run into the room I see Paige thrashing around and shouting whilst still asleep.  
"Paige" I say running over to her  
"Casey" Paige shouts kicking her legs  
"Paige wake up" I say shaking her  
"Casey, please don't leave me" Paige sobs whilst still kicking out  
"Paige" I shout

Paige's POV

I wake up tears down my face, heart beating through my chest and sweat dripping down me. I begin to breathe heavily trying to get my breathe back, I felt like I had run a marathon.  
"hey, it's okay I'm here" Heath says wiping the hair out of my face  
"Darce why don't we go see what Harley's doing" Bianca suggests  
"Okay" Darcy says un-surely  
"Did you have another nightmare?" Heath asks  
"Take it Brax told you then" I say shortly  
"Have you taken your medication yet?" Heath questions  
"I'm not taking it!" I say stubbornly  
"Don't you think you should just try it, you never know it might actually help you to get a good night sleep for once" Heath advised  
"I don't need to, since Casey died everyone treats me different, they all look at me differently too. I don't need another reason for people to pity me" I admitted  
"It won't always be like this it will get better,it will be okay"Heath says softly  
"No it won't be okay, it will never be okay Heath! How can anything possibly ever be okay , I just wish everything would just go back to the way it was before. I try to move on and get on with my life but everything I do or see reminds me of Casey, we did everything together so everything has a memory too it,I just miss him so much" I say tears escaping my eyes  
"I miss him too" Heath says holding onto my hand  
"And now I'm going to lose another brother" I say still crying  
"What do you mean?" Heath says passing me a tissue  
"Brax is either going to get himself killed or thrown in prison for the rest of his life, i just don't want to lose another one of you"  
"You have got to let Brax just do what he has to do to get over this and if that means going after Pirvoic then that's what will have to happened because you know what he's like when he has an idea in his head there is no talking him out of it. I know it's hard and I don't like the idea either but no matter what happeneds I will always be here for you whenever you need me, don't ever forget that" Heath admits  
I sit up in bed and give Heath a hug, I knew Heath was right there wasn't a lot I could do to stop Brax.

Heath POV

I am suddenly interrupted by my phone ringing,I walk out of the room and then pick it up and see it is Brax.  
"Hey mate how's everything going?"  
"Not great to be honest" I admitted  
"Why what's happened? Is it Paige? Is she okay?" Brax burst out  
"She had another nightmare and she won't take her medication, I had a chat with her and I didn't realise how much everything had gotten on top of her,it's a lot for a young girl to handle in a space of a few weeks" Heath answered  
"I just don't know what else I can do to help her Heath, it brakes my heart seeing her the way she is knowing that there is nothing I can do nor say to help her"  
"You could show her that your there for her, that your not going to do something stupid and get yourself killed" Heath snapped  
"I have to keep Paige safe and if that's means sacrificing my life then I would do it!" Brax adds  
"Brax if anything happened to you, I don't know how she would cope losing another brother" I admitted

We carry on talking for a while as he tells me his plans of the night he is going after Pirvoic, I so wished there was something I could do to stop him but I knew it was to late now, after the threat at the funeral he's not going to back down.

Paige's POV

I walk out into the lounge where Heath was pacing up and down on the phone I stay by door so he couldn't see that I was listening.  
"Do you really need to do it tomorrow night? why don't you just wait a bit or at least until you have sorted everything out with Paige first" I hear Heath say  
"how does Andy know where Pirvoic is anyway?" Heath adds

I walk back into my room and dial Andy's number it rings a while before he finally picks up.  
"Andy, it's Paige I really need to speak to you" I admit  
"About what?" Andy asks  
"Could you meet me tonight?" I whisper so that Heath couldn't hear me  
"I thought you where in the city" Andy questions  
"Yeah I am, could you pick me up from here if I send you the address?"  
"Ur sure, but I don't understand why you can't just speak to me over the phone" Andy asks confused  
"It's important and don't tell anyone your coming" I add


	11. Chapter 11 My Dear Brothers

_I am so sorry it has been so long since i have last uploaded. These last couple of months have been pretty rough so that is why i haven't been uploading or reviewing on other stories so for that i apologise but anyway i am hopefully back to writing once a week :) _

_Bit of a rushed chapter..._

**Chapter 11 My dear brothers**

I spend the rest of the day with Heath, Bianca, Darcy and Harley making the most of the time I have with them all especially as this might be the last time I see them. Seeing Heath with his little family made me feel so happy knowing that just a couple of years ago he was just another river boy always in trouble with the police. I had always grown up wanting to be In a normal family, a place where the dad doesn't abuse the kids and has a mum who loves her kids more than alcohol. It is not until recently I had realised that I've always had a family with Casey, Heath and Brax and now Kyle, we may be a bit dysfunctional but what family isn't. My brothers would always be my family and that's one bond that can never be broken.

"I'm going to head to bed, I think it's about time I got a decent nights sleep" I lied

"I think that's a good idea" Heath replies

I walk to the bedroom and stop just outside the door and look back at Heath

"I love you" I smile

"I love you to squirt" Heath smiles back

"By the way I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay here with you these last few days, i probably haven't been the easiest person to live with that's why Brax probably sent me to you" I joked

"You know he only did it because he loves you" Heath corrected

"Yeah I know" I sighed

"I was thinking how about we go all go out for a nice lunch tomorrow, you, me, Brax and Kyle" Heath suggested

"yeah I'd like that" I smile

After I finish talking to Heath I go to the bedroom and sit down in my bed beginning to write a note to everyone. I have to make sure they know how much they mean to me and why I'm doing this.

My dear brothers Brax, Heath and Kyle

if your reading this letter than you have probably realised by now that I have I gone, I have gone to fix this once and for all.

Brax i can't let you do something that might jeopardise your future with Ricky and the baby I'm sorry this is the way you will find out that your having a baby but your going to make a great Dad and any kid who has you as a father is going to be blessed. You have always been a father figure in my life you raised me, looked after me when I was ill, taught me life lessons and protected me from dad and without you who knows where I would of been. I will always be eternally grateful for everything you gave up for me. So now it's my turn. I just want you to know how much I love you, I'm so glad you have Ricky in your life, she is amazing woman and I'm so happy that your going to have your own proper little family.

Heath you have come so far in such a short time, you went from being the bad boy who was always at the police station to now being the most amazing dad to Darcy and Harley and husband to Bianca. I don't say this enough but your an amazing big brother, you always make me laugh, you motivate me and most importantly make me a better person. I've been so lucky to have you in my life as a brother, you've made me into the person I am today, please don't be upset or angry I just need you to know how much I love you, tell Darcy and Harley I love them and take care of Bianca.

Kyle I can't believe I have only know you for a few short years it feels like I've know you a lifetime. I know technically we are not brother and sister but to me you are, like you once said there is more to family than blood and you couldn't be more right. You are such an amazing caring and selfless person and really are a credit to the Braxton family. You have been there for me so much since you have arrived and I just wanted to say thank you for that, I love you and take care of Phoebe. I hope one day you two start a family together you would both make amazing parents.

I'm so happy that I know you are all settling down which makes my decision even easier I have nothing tying me down, I don't fit into everyone's plans which is why I am going after Pirvoic, you guys have to much to lose and sacrifice. I'm just here getting in the way, getting in the way of all your plans.

More than anything I want to thank all 3 of you for loving me know matter what stupid decisions I have made, except this one I'm going to make I know you won't be able to understand why Im doing this but you all mean the world to me and have done so much for me and have given up so much for me so now it is my turn to give back...

I love you all so much, please don't ever forget that

love Paige xxxxxx

By the time I had finished writing my letter everyone had gone to bed, I walk over to where Darcy was fast asleep and put my favourite teddy bear with a tag on it saying "Darcy and Harley, love you always from Aunty Paige xxx" I then give her a quick kiss before tiptoeing out of the bedroom. I place the note on the table before walking towards the door and heading outside, I turn around looking at the house before taking a deep breathe and walking towards Andy's car.

"You took your time" Andy says looking at his watch

"Where's Pirvoic at" I say getting into the car

"I don't know what your talking about" Andy lies

"Don't lie to me Andy" I hiss

"Brax said" Andy begins

" I don't care what Brax said, now start driving" I say glaring at him

He starts his engine then begins to drive.

" Why do you need to know where he is" Andy asks

"Because I'm going after him" I admitted

" I can't let you do that, Brax would kill me"

"Brax doesn't have to find out, you can drop me off then leave" I insist

"If you do this your not doing this alone, I'm not leaving you with that maniac" Andy demanded

"No, Don't worry about me I'll be fine, you have josh to think about" I disagreed

After a while we pull up to a little shelter in the middle of a woods, the place was dark and had an eery feel to it. We both get out the car and head towards the shelter.

"I'll go have a look inside whilst you keep look" Andy whispers

"Okay" I agree "be careful"

I watch Andy as he disappears into the shelter, I had to admit it was nice Andy being here as this place is pretty scary, I stand for a while looking around for any clues to where Pirovic could be when suddenly I hear a noise I quickly crouch down behind a bush. A car pulls up and out jumps Pirvoic, seeing him made my blood boil, all I wanted to do was to take him down right now, but I know he would just get away. He begins to walk towards the hut when he sees Andy's car and bolts back to his car, I try to chase after him but there's no use he's already in the car and starting to drive off.

"Andy quick get to the car" I shout

I jump into the drivers seat waiting for Andy to get in.

"What are you doing?" Andy says jumping in the car

"Going after him, I'm not letting him get away" I say determined

"I don't think this is a good idea" Andy says trying to be reasonable

I put my foot on the gas and speed off through the woods after Pirvoic.

"Where is he" I say frustrated banging my hands against the wheel

"He's probably long gone" Andy admits

"He's can't of got far" I assured myself

"Maybe you should just stop and let me drive" Andy says trying to reason

"I'm not giving up, I'm going to find him and when I do" I say when suddenly headlights start to come towards us.

"I begin to drive towards the lights when I realise that it's Pirvoic, I put my foot on the gas and begin speeding towards him.

"What are you doing" Andy shouts trying to take control of the wheel when suddenly the car collides.

The car begins to roll down the hill into the woods when suddenly there's a big impact, instantly everything goes black.


	12. Chapter 12 - Im going to be a dad

Chapter 12 - I'm going to be a dad

I sit down next to the hospital bed where Paige layed motionless, hooked to all these monitors that kept beeping every so looked so small and fragile laid In the hospital bed and her whole body was covered with cuts and bruises face, it was so hard seeing her like this and being so helpless,this is all my fault I thought to myself. How could I have let this happened to my baby sister.

"what where you thinking paige" I say burying my head into her small frail hand

"she's going to be alrite " Kyle says sympathetically placing his hand on my shoulder

"She may never wake up again and even if she does she may never be the same person she was before the accident" I snap

"You can't think like that" Kyle says

"I can't lose her Kyle" Brax says on the brink of tears.

"Your not going to, don't underestimate the strength Paige has, she has got through so much already she's not going to give up yet" Kyle argued

"I keep thinking, that the last time I had spoke to her she was so angry with me. there was so many things I should of said to her" Brax sighed

"You can't change what happened Brax, you just need to be strong for Paige" Kyle addressed

I hear footsteps getting closer when suddenly the door flies open and In comes Heath clutching onto a piece of paper.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" Heath says guilt ridden

"It's not your fault Heath" I say getting up to give him a hug

"But I should of kept a closer eye on her, you sent her to live with me because you thought it would be safer for her, I didn't even realise she had gone until I got the call from you saying she's in the hospital" Heath sighed placing his hands on his head

"How where you suppose to know this was going to happened, none of us did" I reassured him

"I think you should see this" Heaths says passing me the piece of paper

"What is it? I ask

"I found it on the table, it's a letter from Paige"

I begin to read the letter, tears begin to fall down my face.

"I'm going to be a dad?" I say confused

"Congratulations mate" Heath and Kyle add

I sit down next to Paige once again holding onto her little hand.

"Your going to make an amazing Aunty" I say kissing her softly on the forehead

"Why don't you go find Ricky" Kyle suggests

"I can't leave Paige" Brax says stubbornly

"Were not going anywhere, if anything changes we will call you ok" Heath promises

"If anything and I mean anything changes, call me and I'll be straight back" I say taking a quick glance back at Paige before I left.

I begin the short drive back to the house, I felt so guilty leaving Paige but I needed to speak to Ricky, I need her to tell me the truth.

As I pull up to house Ricky comes out the house and runs towards the car.

"How is she?" Ricky says anxiously

"Not great" I say getting out the car

"What have the doctors said?" Ricky's asks

"They haven't they just keep running tests and saying that there's no change, I just want them to tell me what's wrong with her" I say walking towards the house

"She's going to get better Brax" Ricky addressed

"That's what everyone keeps saying" I sigh

"She's a braxton,she can get through anything, she will be ok" Ricky smiled

"In the letter she sounded far from ok" I admitted

"What letter?" Ricky asks

"Before she left she wrote a letter for us all, she felt like she could be the only one to go after Jake as everyone else has to much to sacrafise and she thought she was a burden to us and didn't fit in with all of our plans" I burst out

"I never knew she felt like that, she hid it pretty well" Ricky said guiltily

"I sometimes forget that she's only 17 she really is the glue in our family Ric, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her as well" I croaked

"You won't, she will be back home in no time" Ricky's smiles

"Can I ask you something?" I ask

"Of course" Ricky says unsure

"And your promise your tell me the truth?" I ask again

"Just get on with it Brax, your scaring me" Ricky pleads

"In the letter Paige left she said that... that I'm going to be a dad, is it true?" I question

"Yes, it true" Ricky admits

"Ric why didn't you tell me sooner" I say smiling

"Because I didn't know how you would react, I found out I was pregnant the night Casey died, you where in so much pain I couldn't tell you then" Ricky explained

"I'm so sorry Ric" I say holding her tightly

"Promise me from now on your tell me everything" I say placing a kiss on her forehead whilst stroking her long blonde hair

"Promise" Ricky says planting a kiss on my lips


	13. Chapter 13 - I Don't Remember

_So this update has taken me ages to post again... it doesn't take me that long to write them its just i forget to update. Thank you the the people who constantly review this story i really appreciate it and love to know what your thinking about my story :) _

**Chapter 13 - I don't remembe**r

Braxs POV

"My daughter has been in hospital 2 weeks and now i only just find out she's in hospital" Mum says angrily walking into the hospital room

"I didn't want to worry you" I say calmly

"I only found out thanks to Darcy, where you even going to tell me Darryl?

"I know how badly you took Casey's death, i didn't want you to get yourself into a state and start drinking because thats not going to help anyone" I explain

"So what did the doc say was wrong with her?" Mum asks

"That things could of been a lot worst, she had an operation as she had some internal bleeding and a few stitches here and there" I assured

"So why has she still not woken up" Mum questions

"The Doc said she has swelling on the brain so they've kept her asleep until the swelling reduces" I add

I hear some footprints and turn around to see Kyle stood in the doorway.

"Is now a bad time" Kyle asks

"Its fine i was just leaving anyway, make sure you call me if anything changes Darryl" Cheryl says walking out the door

"What did you want" I ask

"Nate wants to see us in the office, Josh and Phoebe are going to sit with Paige whilst where talking to Nate"

"Okay" i say reluctantly

I get up off the chair positioned next to Paige's hospital bed and walk out the room I turn back towards Paige looking at her not wanting to leave her.

"If anything changes ill come and get you" Josh reassures

"Thanks mate"

Heath, Kyle, Ricky and I walk into Nate's office and sit down, we wait for what feels like years before Nate finally comes in.

"Sorry I took so long I just wanted to double check Paige's results" Nate explains

"So whats the news Doc" Heath broke in

"Well I've got some good news actually, the swelling on Paige's brain has reduced, so were going to start to wake her up" Nate announced

We all look at each other were all relieved and have smiles planted on our faces.

"Thanks mate" I say smiling and shaking Nate's hand

A few hours later -

We have been sat at her bedside for hours and she still hasn't woken up, I'm beginning to think she wont wake up at all.

"Do you remember the time you lost her and Case at the park?' Heath says breaking the silence

"I thought someone had taken them but then 15 minutes later I find them both stood by the ice cream truck eating ice creams, they both had half of it round there faces and when I finally got to them they tried to tell me that they didn't have one but could I buy them one" I say reminiscing

"And you use to call me the naughty kid" Heath said laughing

"What about the time Casey got into a fight at school so Paige punched the guy, they use to always look after each other. they where so protective of each other" I sighed

I suddenly see Paige's toes start to move, I grab hold of her hand and stand next to her.

"Paige squeeze my hand if you can hear me" I say excitedly

I feel her little hand squeeze my hand tightly.

"She can hear us" I smile

"Common Paige open your eyes" Kyle says

"Were all here waiting for you to wake up" Heath pleads

Paige's eyes begin to flutter, I could see she was trying her hardest to wake up. she begins to groan "Brax" as she opens her eyes.

"Its alrite I'm here" I assured holding tightly onto her hand

"It hurts" Paige croaks

"its okay we will get Nate to give you some stronger pain killers" I say stroking her head

"Where am I?" Paige's asks with a confused look on her face

"Your in the hospital, you where in a car accident" I explain

"i don't remember" Paige says blankly


End file.
